


Pride

by sparklesmut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boot Worship, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesmut/pseuds/sparklesmut
Summary: Peter never felt so whole as when her boot was in his mouth.
Kudos: 5





	Pride

Peter never felt so whole as when her boot was in his mouth. 

Well, not  _ whole _ exactly. He felt whole regardless of which partner or partners he happened to be spending the night with, something that had only come through  _ years _ of intense self-focus and therapy. There was a special kind of feeling that came with her boots though.

There was something about the depravity of it, of being forbidden to touch her, forbidden to pleasure her in any significant way. The cool taste of fake leather and dust against his tongue, taking over his senses as he lapped away. The way she smiled down at him, almost laughing at his desperate, silent petition for the right to put his tongue to other uses. How the whole situation got him so absolutely rock hard.

He could take the toe in his mouth, take it in as far down as it would go, and she’d still be there unaffected. He could never give her what she needed like this- no- what  _ he  _ needed to give  _ her _ , and it drove him to try even harder. A vicious cycle that wore his tongue raw and made his jaw ache.

He could work himself to the verge of tears some nights, dragging long damp swaths up her calf, his cock aching between his legs. Sometimes she took pity on him, stroked it gently with the plastic or latex or rough rubber soles, and he would cum screaming her name like it was the last word he would ever say. Then the stars would clear from his eyes, and he would see her, still staring with that amused smile of hers. She’d tap the floor with her toe, and he would be back on his knees, licking up the seed he’d spent on her footwear.

This is when she smiled most. She was kind, to be sure, but he could tell that debasing himself was the only real way to get a reaction out of her. And if he put on enough of a show, maybe she’d let him stay and watch as her fingers danced delicately around her clit, and her chest heaved and her eyelids fluttered open and shut. He could take pride in knowing that he had helped her get there, however indirectly.

So maybe that was it. Not wholeness, but pride.

Peter never felt so  _ proud _ as when her boot was in his mouth.


End file.
